(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In some related-art image forming apparatuses, when the operation mode is changed from a full-color mode to a monochrome mode, some of plural rollers around which an intermediate transfer belt is stretched are moved.